


A Study in Blood

by orphan_account



Series: Warstan Vampire AU [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Mary is a vampire, Mary is not evil, POV John Watson, Sherlolly - Freeform, Vampire Hunter Greg, Vampire Hunters, Warstan, so is Molly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-04-29 02:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5112593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When vampires Mary and Molly are framed for for a series of killings, their friend, Vampire Hunter Greg Lestrade calls on Sherlock and John to track down the real killer and clear their names.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study in Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Things to know before reading:  
>   
> *The most expeirence w/ vampires I have is Twilight but don't worry, Mary and Molly won't sparkle, or read minds.  
>   
> *The Vampire hunters work for the government because…why not?  
>   
> *and There will be a sequel. So this will leave off in a cliff hanger

"John!" Sherlock shouted before running into my room.  
  
I rollled over into my pillow and groaned before lifting my head and shouting, "Sherlock, it's three-thirty in the morning, what in the **hell** do you want?!"  
  
"We have a client!" He explained.  
  
"At three-thirty in the morning?" _Who could possibly want to see Sherlock at this hour?_  
  
"Yes," Sherlock answered, seeming more excited than usual, "Which is why it must be interesting! Now get up!"  
  
"Yes, your majesty," I grumbled as I got out of bed, stumbling a bit.  
  
I followed Sherlock downstairs, and in the living room, sitting in an arm chair was a muscular, tan man about Sherlock's height with silvery grey hair wearing a black leather jacket, grey t-shirt, blue jeans and black boots. He stood up to greet us, "Mr. Holmes, Dr. Watson. My name is Greg Lestrade." Sherlock and I shook hands with him and sat down.  
  
"So what's your case?" Sherlock asked, "You wouldn't have come to see me at this hour if it wasn't important."  
  
"It is," Greg confirmed, handing Sherlock a folder, "Very important."  
  
Sherlock looked through the pictures in the folder, raising his eyebrows a couple of times, before handing the folder to me. The pictures were bodies with their necks bitten into, and their blood clearly drained and on the wall above them was a blood red M. "Very interesting," Sherlock commented.  
  
"Do you have any idea what could have done this?" I asked Greg, handing the folder back to him.  
  
"Not a what," He corrected, "A who."  
  
"That's ridiculous," I scoffed, "No human being on the planet could do this!"  
  
Greg nodded, "You're right. But the people I'm refering to aren't exactly human."  
  
I blinked a couple of times. _Did I hear that correctly?_  
  
"Yes, John, you did," Sherlock said. (I was so tired that I didn't know if I said that aloud or if Sherlock was just reading my mind again.) He turned his attention to Greg, "So what are they?"  
  
"Mr. Holmes," Greg asked slowly, "What are your thoughts on the supernatural? More specifically vampires?"  
  
_Did he really wake us up at 3:30am to ask us about vampires?_ I looked at Sherlock, hoping he would show this nutcase the door so I could go back to sleep. But instead he smiled.  
  
"Go on."  
  
"I'm in charge of an agency that hunts and kills vampires. Every one of these people were from this agency. We have two suspects but-"  
  
"You don't think they're guilty," Sherlock interrupted him.  
  
"No, I don't," He said, "Mary and Molly wouldn't do something like that."  
  
"So, you want me to prove their innocence," Sherlock clarified.  
  
"Yes, In two days."  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"We have two days before I'm forced to send out a kill order," Greg explained.  
  
Sherlock frowned, "I'm not exactly good with deadlines."  
  
"Really?" I asked, " **That's** the part that's bothering you?"  
  
"Well, I have no reason to believe that this man would cut a vacation short and come here at this hour to spin us a fairy tale."  
  
"How'd you know I was on vacation?" Greg asked.  
  
"You're brown as a nut," Sherlock explained, "You were clearly on vacation." Then he thought for a moment, "Do these women live in London?"  
  
"Yes," Greg replied.  
  
"All right," Sherlock replied, "I'll talk to them and then I'll decide wether or not I'll take the case."  
  
"Thank you," Greg sighed. Visibly relieved.   
  
I looked at Sherlock with raised eyebrows, trying to figure out if he'd lost his mind.  
  
Sherlock ignored my alarm, "Get dressed John we have no time to lose."  
  
I did as I was told, grumbling the whole time. Still trying to figure out why Sherlock was quick to believe Greg, and why, more importatntly why I almost did. I decided it didn't matter as Greg, Sherlock, and I walked out of 221B and got into to Greg's car and drove to meet a pair of vampires under suspicion of murder. 


End file.
